A Rainy Night At Arkham
by cherrylips1960
Summary: Edward won't shut up, Jonathan hate's him and joker finds it hilarious. Sorry for the shitty summary.


A Rainy night at Arkham

This is my first fan fiction story ever so please be patient with me, i'm not the best with grammar and spelling, i also have dyslexia so it can get a little hard for me at times. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own anything or anyone from the DC Universe.

* * *

"Edward my God… SHUT UUUP!" Jonathan Crane AKA The Scarecrow sleepily yells from five cells down. "Edward its three in the morning, do you want to wake up the rest of the Looney Tunes in this asylum, because if you don't shut up I swear to God!"

"Johnny boy… come on don't be that way, how can you even sleep in this storm with the rain so heavy, and your telling me that I'm the problem? Why do you think I'm up? If the rain wasn't keeping me up I wouldn't be keeping you up, so really it's not my fault". Edward Nigma AKA The Riddler says with humour in his voice and a grin on his face, lying on his stomach in the middle of his cell.

"I can't, I really can't, I can't listen to another one of your stupid annoying riddles. Shut up, shut up, SHUT UUUPPPP!" Jonathan now shoving his pillow down on his face trying to drown out the voice of 'Edward Annoying'.

"Of all the cell rooms in this place why oh why did I have to be on the same block as that jackel Riddles". Jonathan Crane murmurs to himself as he lay there in his cot contemplating if he should just murder him. It would be easier.

"Come on, come on, one more ok? What goes up, when the rain comes down?". Ha ha do you know it, do you know it, do you know the answer professor? Oh I'm sorry ex professor ha ha ha".

"Lord give me strength, give me patience, never ending patience…..Please. "

Jonathan Crane lets out a deep groan as he sits up and throws his pillow across the cell. He then stands up, walks over to his cell door, clutches the bars in the middle of his door and says "An umbrella, it's an umbrella, it's a God damn umbrella, NOW GO TO SLEEP!

Jonathan then calmly walks back over to his bed, hopping in, ready to pass out.

"Okay fine you got it, but I know you can't guess this one".

Before Jonathan could yell anything he got cut off by someone else.

"Hey Riddles I got one for ya" said a voice coming from the cell next to Edwards.

"Always in you, sometimes on you;

If I surround you, I can kill you.

What am I ?"

"Well that's an easy one". Edward said sounding bored and not impressed.

"Its water".

"YEP" then with a laugh, the owner of the voice threw a jug of water into Nigma's cell, completely drenching him from head to toe in ice cold water.

"AGGHHHH SO COLD,WHY, ALL BECAUSE I TOLD A COUPLE OF MAY I ADD GENIUS RIDDLES?!

"HA no of course that's not why, I've heard all your stupid MAY I ADD riddles before. You ain't the most original fella in here Riddles". HAHAHAHAHAH God I love myself".

"I LOVE YOU TOO PUDDIN, YOU'RE THE BESTIST, DOES ANYONE ELSE THINK HE IS THE BESTIST, SMARTEST MAN IN THE WHOLE WORLD?!" Harley Quinn all but screams from right down the hallway.

Narrator:

You see Mister J and Harley Quinn had to be separated, the guards said it was for the other inmates protection… But the truth was, it was more for the Joker's protection, Harley's crazy.

Crickets

This did not make Harley happy at all. "HOW DARE YOU ALL LIE, YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF LYING LIARS, I KNOW YA LOVE HIM,I KNOW YA DO!" She then sat on her cot and started sobbing.

"Okay… anyway the reason why is because….I …am….the ….only…..one …..who…..calls….him…Johnny boy" he whispers dangerously slow. "Okay so don't do it again ya string bean" Joker going back to his normal humorous tone.

Edward standing there staring at the prince of Gotham.

After a couple of moments he snapped out of it by the voice of Jonathan Crane "Yeah Edward " he said mockingly, then turning to the Joker with a small nod that said 'thank you'.

"Why are you both so close, when did that happen? " Said an outraged Edward.

"When we realised" The Joker then stopping for a little suspense. Then making eye contact with Crane.

'We both hated you" Joker and Scarecrow both said at the same time. Causing the Joker to start laughing hysterically 'Hahahahahhhaha!"

Jonathan lying in his cot, grinned and sat up to talk to Edward "I told you to shut up" laughing under his breath.

The End


End file.
